Kili
Bio the hot dwarf with a thing for hot elven babes yeah son get in Personality Kíli is one of the youngest dwarves in Thorin's company and is extremely eager to prove himself. He is an heir of Durin and due to the fact that Thorin has no children of his, he's heir to Erebor after his older brother Fíli. The main reason Kíli is even on the quest in the first place because of his uncle. Kíli is described as being carefree, somewhat reckless and unlike the life his uncle lived after Smaug destroyed Erebor, his life has been charmed and untroubled. Kíli is noted as being handsome (one of the hot dwarves, heirs of Durin can get it) and courageous. It's lucky he's skilled because his confidence in his abilities and in being a youth would probably land him in trouble if he couldn't put his money where his mouth was. Kíli is determined to prove himself to the company on the journey to the Lonely Mountain. Kíli clearly cares for the people he's on the quest with, not just his blood relations but also Bilbo, very early on as he is the first to jump to rescue him when the trolls catch him although part of that could be down to the fact that Kíli got him into that situation. Still, he's brave enough to charge in with just a sword to rescue Bilbo despite the fact that there are three trolls who are all much bigger than him. He looks incredibly upset when Bilbo is grabbed by the trolls to the point that Thorin has to retrain him and when they are instructed to throw down arms, he almost seems unable to believe that they'll go along with it. Another moment that shows how much he cares for others is when the cliff face they are on turns out to be a stone giant – his brother desparately shouts for Kíli to grab his hand and it's the first time Kíli honestly looks terrified, not because he's on a stone giant, not because he could fall to his death any second but because he's been separated from his brother. Overall, when those he cares about are in peril, he doesn't hesitate and will fight until he is commanded to stop. (Or until convenient eagles swoop in.) Kíli is also shown to carry a talisman gifted to him by his mother before he left home which comes with a promise: that Kíli will return. Family is greatly important to dwarves and Kíli is no exception as an heir of Durin so when Thorin, in his hurry to reach the the hidden door of Erebor tells Kíli that, due to his orc wound received saving the company, he is to wait in Laketown until they're in because he'll slow them down, he's utterly crushed. Kíli managed to keep going the whole time with the poison from a Morgul arrow in his veins but now he is told to wait even though he insists that they were all meant to gaze upon Erebor together. Kíli is left behind though along with Oin who'll heal him, Bofur who was hungover and missed the boat and Fíli who despite being the future king after Thorin says his place is with his brother. He isn't above moments of immaturity such as when he takes the lead in teasing Bilbo by saying he hears orcs, elaborating on what they might do, creeping into the camp to kill them all in their sleep before he starts sniggering about it with his brother. Until Thorin promptly wakes up and gives him a gruff telling off leaving him to look suitably ashamed – there's a lot to live up to with Thorin and it takes an older dwarf, Balin, stepping in to reassure Kíli in the end with a story about why joking about orcs in front of Thorin probably isn't a good idea. Like every dwarf, Kíli enjoys a good drink and a good meal as witnessed at the party in Bag End, as loud and boisterous as everyone else around the table, knocking back ale. He's the first one to start the singing too and shows, like pretty much everyone else, a strange sense of rhythm and enjoyment for bouncing and throwing dishes around. He isn't always the brightest spark – after all not only did he lose the ponies alongside his brother, he took a good while to understand Bilbo's plan to stall for time after hotly arguing that he didn't have parasites (even going so far as to basically shout 'no you' like a child.) It took a kick in the back from Thorin to make him catch on. When it comes to fighting, Kíli is shown to be more than capable of looking after himself and others as well as being able to take the initiative such as using a ladder in Goblin Town to keep them at bay as the dwarves escaped and in being the one to get out of his barrel to pull the lever that would open the gates in Mirkwood to let the dwarves escape. He has determination too because even when struck by a Morgul blade he keeps fighting and manages to pull the lever, get back in his barrel and keep going with the quest as well as helping to save Bard's family from an orc ambush in Laketown despite being gravely ill from his wound. Finally, unlike some dwarves (step forward Thorin Oakenshield), Kíli is not shown to have the same mistrust and dislike of elves. In Rivendell he stares and winks at an elven maid playing a harp before issuing a suspiciously specific denial of doing just that to an unimpressed Dwalin. And the whole mistaking a male elf for a female elf much to the amusement of everyone else at the table. But in Mirkwood he meets Tauriel who saves him from a spider after Bilbo frees the dwarves from their webs, openly admiring her skill with a bow before deciding that, when captured and put into a cell, the best thing to do is flirt. By way of a double entendre of just what's in his trousers. Later, when she returns they discuss the talisman he carries - which she helps to save when, during Kíli discussing his own 'supposed' recklessness, he misses his catch and almost loses it - and the moon and stars, Tauriel discussing how much elves love stars whereas Kíli displays a deeper, almost poetic side of himself, talking about what he thinks of starlight and of the fire moon he saw once. It's Tauriel who saves Kíli's life and gives him the opportunity to open the gate after he's shot by the orc arrow during the escape from Mirkwood and clearly she has made a great impression on him. Whilst delirious from his fever from his wound, Tauriel heals him and Kíli starts to ramble about a beautiful elf maiden and starlight - not knowing that the glowing woman is real and that she's right there healing him - and wondering if she could love him. As Tauriel heals him. And looks touched. And in the end, they hold hands. Abilities Kíli is a fighter having been trained from a young age in how to take up arms and he's skilled with a variety of weapons including the sword (that he uses to fight trolls and goblins) and folding knives (these are carried and discussed in the visual companion) but he is an expert with the bow, felling wargs and orcs with it. He can block arrows with his sword and defends himself well when they fight their way out of the Misty Mountains, using a ladder to keep the goblins at bay and to bridge a gap from one ledge to another. As one of the youngest dwarves he has keen eyesight so he's said to do a great deal of the scouting along with his brother in the books. He and his brother seem to know how to scout around as they were able to creep about the woods with the ponies and hide easily as well as knowing bird calls (owls in particular) to be used as a code in case there was trouble. He might not be the smartest boy around. He lost ponies and didn't notice trolls stealing said ponies and when looking for Bilbo looked down at his knees. He also is lacking in the majesty his uncle exudes from every pore. Also there is the whole plates thing. I don't know if that's a skill or ability but it's hilarious and impressive. Again, like the rest of the dwarves he can sing and in the book he is described as playing the fiddle. What Should You Know? *Aragorn totally copied his look I mean check that hair and stubble and rugged masculinity *totally a mama's boy *got adopted by a fire lizard he named Blar (yes that means blue in Old Norse wow) *set up and runs Durin's Forge in Figaro *actual prince!!! Daily Life *clomp around forge *sigh about hot elven babes *ask Blar if she could have loved me *take silence to mean definitely yes *bitter smithing 2: smith harder *tavern craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawl Category:The Hobbit Characters